The Week of Hell
by Aeryn-Shade
Summary: Professor X has left on an important mission, placing Logan in charge while he is gone. The Wolverine was capable of surviving anything, especially watching a group of young adults for a week. However, there was one factor he did not consider: Kitty Pryde. Pairings include: ROMY, and a few surprise couples.


**Hello everyone! This little plot bunny has been bouncing around in my brain for quite some time. This story will mostly be told from Logan, Rogue, and Kitty's POV, but that does not mean I won't throw another character in there. I hope you enjoy this story, and please feel free to leave feedback! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Lucky Charms, or Toaster Strudel. I do happen to love all three, however. **

* * *

Today was not Logan's day. In fact, today was day three of the week he had personally dubbed as, 'The Week of Hell." Now, he had been through many a situation in his years, and many a challenge had come his way; but this was different. This was unfamiliar territory.

This was an entirely new frontier.

"Kitty! What did I tell you about eavesdropping on my phone calls?!"

"Would you, like, relax? I _totally _wasn't eavesdropping; I needed to borrow your flat iron."

"Then why is your hair pulled back into a ponytail like it is every, single day?"

"You really need a new flat iron. Oh, and if you want to talk to Scott all night he might as well, like, stay in your room."

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Charles would pay for leaving him here with these… these brats. All he wanted was a nice, long ride on his motorcycle, and a cold beer; and maybe a cigar or two wouldn't hurt either. Was that too much to ask?

A loud pop exploded inside the kitchen and multiple cries of anger immediately followed. The sound of pots and pans clanging against each other grated his sensitive hearing. He checked the grandfather clock perched above the fireplace. 8:15 a.m.

Weren't teenagers supposed to sleep in until noon?

Charles had not only left him alone, he had left him at the worst possible time: it was the beginning of the summer holidays. Therefore, he was forced to keep an eye on these kids every moment of every day. Ororo had given her word that she would be here to assist him with the dangers of navigating a mansion full of hormonal, acne prone teenagers but Fate had other plans. During the very first afternoon of, 'The Week of Hell' the African princess was called away by her nephew, Evan.

Logan would rather babysit the Morlocks any day.

Hank would also not be at the mansion to help him until two days from now. But Logan knew Hank well, and Hank was a person of habit. He would help in matters involving injuries and medicine, but was too kind of a person to properly address bad attitudes, or emotional drama. Logan did not think he was qualified to handle either of those matters himself, but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

To make matters worse, Gumbo joined the X-Men a little under a month ago. He did not trust Gumbo. He did not like Gumbo, except in the case of food, which was another matter entirely. He disliked even _more_ the looks Gumbo gave Stripes, who was his favorite on most days, and had caught him trying to sneak into her room on multiple occasions.

"Hey! Who ate all the Lucky Charms?"

"Kurt did it!"

"I did not! You know I only like Toaster Strudel!"

Everything about this week could only lead to one thing: disaster. However, Logan was not a quitter. He had survived Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Sentinels. A week spent as a chaperone could not be any worse than that.

Before he left the room, Logan, the one known as the Wolverine, rapped his knuckles twice against the wooden mantelpiece. He had a feeling we would need all the luck he could get.

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils and he growled underneath his breath before dashing into the kitchen. These kids were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Today was not Rogue's day. It had started off badly enough when she did not receive her daily intake of Lucky Charms, and it had only gone downhill from there. Not only had her makeup been, 'misplaced,' which she was almost positive a certain thief was responsible for, but she also had a migraine.

Not just any migraine, no, it was the Mother of all migraines. The kind that made her feel like her brain matter was trying to bore through her temples. The kind that made her want to hiss viciously at any light source, and shoot anyone that spoke louder than a whisper.

But then again, shooting someone would only contribute to the noise factor, which made that option unavailable to her.

And if that weren't enough, Logan had scheduled a Danger Room session after the incident that occurred in the kitchen that very morning. It wasn't _her_ fault that a fire had started; it was Bobby's ironically enough, but no matter who was responsible, they all had to suffer for it. Logan was a man that believed in corporal punishment, and Rogue silently cursed his short, ill-tempered existence as she dressed in her uniform.

After she was dressed Rogue lay on her bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it were responsible for all of her misfortune. She remembered the days in which she shared a room with Kitty, and was suddenly very grateful that on rare occasions she at least had some solitude. She pressed a hand to her left temple, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment of peace before she would have to leave.

"Has Remy ever mentioned you look _delicious_ in that uniform of yours?" Blinding rage overtook Rogue as she reached for the closest object she could hurtle at the man who had become her own personal nightmare. Her fingers closed around a crushed soda can, and she threw it in Remy's direction with all of her might. The soda can veered left and the two watched as it came nowhere close to hitting Rogue's target, bouncing off the closet door and rolling to the side, before coming to a sad stop at Remy's feet.

"**What** did I tell you about coming in here?" Rogue seethed, jaw clenched and eyes wild. This was the fifth time he had pulled a stunt like this in one week.

The Cajun had a death wish.

"To not to; but where's the fun in that, _chérie_?"

"Get outta' my room, Swamp Rat!"

"_Non_."

If Rogue were ever to land in prison for murder, she knew it would have something to do with Remy. He did anything and everything possible to get on her nerves, for example, randomly sneaking in her room. Then there was the time he super-glued a picture of himself to her bathroom mirror, which she still had not been able to remove after three weeks, and then the time where he hid behind a row of bushes and scared a few years off of her life when she was taking a morning walk, and then there was the time he ate the last bag of popcorn.

The last was most likely incidental, but Rogue still had not forgiven him for it. There were two things you did not mess with: Rogue's food, and Rogue's sanity. Unfortunately, those were the two areas in her life Remy seemed to target most; but not necessarily in that order.

"You know, you've got the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen in a woman's face," Rogue startled, having been so lost in her thoughts she did not realize Remy was only a few inches from her face. His eyes held hers for a few seconds, but to her it felt like an eternity. A blush spread across her face as he reached forward to trace her cheek with a gloved hand. Reality came to her with sudden clarity, her reflexes kicking in as she shrieked and backhanded him across the face, sending the man crumbling like a house of cards.

"_Mon Dieu!_" Remy exclaimed, his words muffled by the carpet. Rogue inwardly counted to ten, trying to force her rapidly beating heart to calm down. She stepped over his prone form as he groaned dramatically before rolling onto his back.

His left cheek was bright pink, which satisfied her immensely.

"Are you crazy?!" Rogue's migraine had now returned with a vengeance. "If you pull a stunt like that again, so help me, your head will _roll_."

"You really are beautiful when you're angry." Remy dodged the attempted kick to his side smoothly and stood up, invading Rogue's personal space once again. She took a quick step backwards and nearly stumbled.

That stupid soda can was doing her more harm than good.

"Get out of my room!"

"But Remy only wants to talk to ya' a little. I never get to see you anymore." Lies, all lies, he managed to turn up everywhere she was, much to her chagrin.

"I don't care, now get out."

"Aw, you don't mean that now, do you _chérie_?"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY-"

"Wanna' wrestle over it? I've got a few moves I'd love to teach you."

Never in Rogue's life had she been so infuriated, so disgusted, so attracted-no, not attracted. Repulsed, yes, that was a good word. Something inside of her was beginning to snap, and she had worked extremely hard on her emotional self-control. Being conflicted was a feeling she hated with a passion.

"… I'll take that as a yes?" Rogue breathed through her nostrils slowly, before locking gazes with his red-on-black eyes. His mouth had formed into a seductive smirk, and if she had been in a more pleasant state of mind, it might have swayed her.

'Might have,' being the key phrase here; she wasn't about to let him win.

"Remy," Rogue smiled evilly as his eyes lit up like a child receiving a present.

"Yes?" She placed her gloved hand on his chest, walked her fingers upwards, and then grasped the collar of his trench coat with both hands. He stared at her, enthralled with this turn of events. Her smile changed into a scowl as she pulled him towards her and drove her knee into his stomach. The breath escaped Remy's lungs as his mouth formed into an O. He dropped to the floor for the second time, but was in no way capable of recovering so quickly.

"**Stay out of my room**."

Rogue left the stunned man behind as she stormed off in the direction of the Danger Room. Her mood was foul, and even though she felt the oncoming session was unfair, she needed the outlet. Taking out her anger on simulations and mechanical death traps would, hopefully, be therapeutic.

Stupid Swamp Rat, she had never looked forward to one of Logan's Danger Room sessions until now.

"Rogue!" Dear Lord, would she ever have a moment's peace? "Like, why are you in such a hurry?" Rogue winced as Kitty nearly skipped to her side. She was not in the mood for the brunette's unending happiness.

"It ain't anybody's business, is it?"

"Whoa, _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did you know Professor X won't be back until late Saturday night?"

In the distance, Logan felt a great pain in his heart.

"You told me that yesterday."

"Oh! Duh. Anyways, Piotr is supposed to, like, join us today in the Danger Room! It's, like, so weird having two ex-Acolytes on our side now. Don't you think it's weird?"

"The weirdest." Rogue figured out many years ago that if you humored Kitty, she would eventually stop talking. If she thought you were ignoring her, it would only encourage her to chat longer.

"Especially Gambit, but it's so totally obvious that he-"

"I don't want to hear, speak, or even think about that annoying, harebrained Cajun." To Rogue's relief, Kitty decided to remain silent. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a Danger Room to destroy."

* * *

Today was Kitty Pryde's lucky day. Not only had she had a wonderful breakfast despite the fire, Piotr was so kind as to offer his extra breakfast burrito to her, she also realized something very, very important.

Her awesome, foolproof, one-of-a-kind plan was _working_.

Kitty was an intelligent girl, one who tended to be underestimated. Yes, she liked to talk a lot, and yes, she could be easily distracted, but she was totally smart. Her GPA was proof enough!

But that wasn't the point.

She had seen something happen the moment Gambit arrived at the mansion. He was his typical, charming, slightly exasperating self but Kitty Pryde knew better; because the moment he sets his eyes on Rogue, he melted.

Like, totally.

Granted, all he did was smile at Rogue for a few seconds before he opened his big mouth and ruined the moment, but Kitty knew the signs. She was, after all, talented at making people's lives better. Just the other day, she 'helped' Scott and Jean enjoy a little bit of alone time. They, as always, did not appreciate her efforts. It's not like she left them in that closet forever, it was only, like, a few hours at least. Give or take a few.

Either way, Kitty had a calling on her life: a calling to help others in need, especially when it came to romance. The only wrench in her awesome, foolproof, one-of-a-kind plan was Logan. Every time she arranged a meet up for Rogue and Remy, the Wolverine always seemed to show up.

It was like he didn't _want _the two of them to hook up.

Which was so ridiculous, who wouldn't want those two to be together? They were totes adorbs!

However, the past week had been a bit discouraging to Kitty's valiant efforts. Rogue had not only resisted the Cajun at every turn, she had even turned violent at times! The maniacal look in her friend's eyes still sent a shiver down Kitty's spine whenever she thought about it.

Professor X's departure could not have happened at a better time. School was out; which meant Logan had his hands full with keeping the mansion residents under control. Kitty also owed Evan a _huge_ favor for calling Storm away. It would have been nearly impossible for her plan to work if she had to deal with two chaperones.

Mr. McCoy didn't count since anything romantic seemed to fly over his head unnoticed.

Today, Kitty saw a ray of hope. Rogue was absolutely livid! Normally this was not a good thing, but she knew exactly why her former roommate's mood was so dark. Remy _must_ have gotten to her. Kitty would bet her mall money on it, which meant a lot since she had a deep, everlasting love for shopping.

This was the week to guide Rogue and Remy together, or as she liked to call them, Romy. A couple name like that cute simply had to be used all the time! Even the sobering prospect of a brutal Danger Room session couldn't dampen Kitty's spirits.

Maybe she would have even more luck and Remy would come to Rogue's rescue in a dashing, totally heroic manner! Then Rogue would fall in love with her beloved ex-thief, and they would live happily ever after. The couple would be so happy that their wedding would feature Kitty as the maid-of-honor.

Hopefully Rogue wouldn't choose black for the bridesmaids' dresses. Black was _so_ not complimentary to Kitty's complexion.

"Kitty," Her thoughts were torn away from centerpieces and flower girls as Piotr jogged towards her. "Logan sent me to look for you; they are waiting for you in the Danger Room." Seriously? She wasn't even, like, that late!

"Thank you Piotr," He really was such a sweet guy, maybe after she finished with Romy she would find someone for him. "Logan can get, like, so impatient sometimes." Piotr smiled and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

For such a big guy, he couldn't be more bashful.

"I suppose, but nothing would be the same without you there." Kitty grinned and latched onto Piotr's arm, completely missing the blush that spread across his face.

"You are so sweet! C'mon, let's go before Logan throws a fit."

She had a lot of work to do, after all.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed the beginning! There will be much more to come, especially with Kitty and her devious matchmaking shenanigans. Will Logan ever have peace? Will Rogue's migraine ever go away? You shall see! ****Thank you again for reading!**

**Aeryn-Shade**


End file.
